Zegram, The God of Death
"They love you because you're their lovely fantasy, and they hate me because I'm their dark reality". - Zegram to Xasara when she asked him why Mortals love her so much, but hate him so much. Appearance Zegram, in short, looks like your typical Grim Reaper persona. He's skeletal, wears the black cloak, and carries the scythe. However, he has been seen being able to change his appearance to actually have skin. Zegram stands around 6'10 and weighs approximately 320 pounds. He also is known to sometimes show his black angelic wings, although it is rather rare for him to do so. He also is known to carry a hourglass in his other hand. The symbol of Time itself in the hands of Death is a cruel, but true, reminder that it is everyone's destiny to die. No matter how much time they may have left, the threat is always there, looming over them. Personality Zegram is the overprotective older brother of his siblings, he also is willing to do anything to help them if it won't get in the way of his duties as the God of Death. Why? Well, Zegram is more than just the God of Death. While Zegram is the God of Death, he also is the one who takes souls to their final destination. To put it simply, Zegram is the God of Death AND the Angel of Death combined into a single being. He takes his job very seriously and often doesn't relax or laugh at jokes. He is simply the Grim Reaper who does his job and little more. History Born as the oldest of his siblings and tasked with the passage of Mortal souls to the afterlife, Zegram's training in being the God of Death began at his birth. Being the elder brother of Axel, Lexias, & Monoza, Zegram was constantly being bothered by the 3 of them, he was rarely able to spend time with them however due to the nature of his job as the God of Death. His father, Vishno, trained Zegram to use his scythe as his weapon of choice. Vishno had seen the mortal's interpretation of Death and had decided to go with it. Zegram changed himself to look like the Grim Reaper from the common myths and then he was sent to claim his first soul and carry it to it's destination. However, this first trip led him to meeting the Goddess of Life, his polar opposite, on the way to his destination. After talking for a bit, Zegram remembered his job and had to leave. Zegram soon found the soul he was sent to retrieve, an old man who had died in his sleep. Zegram took him to the Gates of Heaven, where his soul was left to be judged by the Angel of Judgement, Sychros. Then, after a brief talk with his mother, Querona, he went back to his job. Over the eons of time that went by in the different eras, Zegram's ability to carry out his duty only became stronger as he gained both experience and power from his ability to take lives. The other Gods would never say it, but every one of them feared his power. However, Zegram wasn't all at peace with himself, as he soon started to grow tired with all of the soul-searching and delivering. Zegram soon became more of a rebel, as he soon stopped taking orders from his father and started doing what he wanted. As you would guess, this led to some serious problems going down. At the end of what all transpired, Zegram left Heaven as the 6th Era started. However, he was followed by someone. That someone was the Goddess of Life, who was sent to capture him and bring him back since she had the best chance due to her powers. Little did the Gods know, the Goddess of Life had no intentions of hurting Zegram. Instead, she shielded him with the presence of Life to keep him hidden from the Gods. She then left with him down to Earth, shielding them both from the Gods. At first, the 2 were very distant from one another, being raised to fear the other's power being able to counteract their own's. And so, more time had gone by, a time period known as "The Days of Life" where for roughly 50 years, nobody died. During these 50 years, Zegram and the Goddess of Life grew closer and eventually could be considered allies, almost friends. Eventually, the Goddess of Life revealed her name to Zegram. "My given name, is Xasara". Zegram then revealed his name to her. "If you'll tell me your given name, then I will tell you mine". "Mine is Zegram". This eventually led to a fling between Zegram and Xasara, and to their horror, Xasara became pregnant. While Zegram wanted to get rid of the child, Xasara refused it. Being the Goddess of Life, she refused to take it without a very good reason. And so, the child was born, a son that was the child of Life and Death's unholy union. With the surge of power from the child, the Gods found both Zegram and Xasara and dragged them both back to the Realm of the Gods. The child was left abandoned in the world, all alone and with no one to turn to. Zegram's father, the King of the Gods, Vishno, forbade him to ever see Xasara again and also forbade him to ever see their child until it's time among the living was up. Vishno punished Zegram to continue his job, only to one day claim his own son's life. Xasara was sealed away in the Realm of the Gods, to where no one aside from Vishno could reach. Being betrayed, Xasara and Zegram both gave blessings to their child. Xasara was upset, but she worried more for her son then revenge. She made her son immortal so that he could never die and save his father the pain of having to claim his soul upon his death. Zegram on the other hand, was pissed off and decided that if he couldn't do it, then his son would. Zegram blessed his son with the ability to kill anything he could overpower, even Gods and unkillable beings. With their blessings, the child was able to survive the harsh world and was found by a couple, who took it in as their own child. Zegram now watches his son's journeys through life, as does his mother Xasara, who still is sad from what happened. With the blessings of both Life and Death, the son would grow extremely powerful. Many more millennia would go by, and the son would continue to grow stronger. However, the story of the son will be told some other time. Nothing else really eventful happens to Zegram himself until Zezko's invasion that comes many eons later. During Zezko's invasion of Earth, Zegram was one of the many Gods who tried to stop him from leaving Hell. Just like the rest however, Zegram was beaten down by Zezko's superior power and defeated by the Demon God. After Zezko's withdrawal, Zegram returned to his duties as the God of Death and also helped to rebuild what was destroyed during the war. Powers Godlike Conditioning Flight Teleportation High-Tier Immortality Death Manipulation (Also known as thanatokinesis, this allows Zegram to simply manipulate death itself. It allows him to pick who lives and who dies, where they die, and how they die) Death Inducement (This power allows Zegram to kill nearly any mortal with just a thought. While this doesn't normally work on Gods, it has the potential to become powerful enough) Afterlife Transport (This allows Zegram to take himself and others to the afterlife. It has proven to be very valuable during the long time he's had his job) Death Empowerment (This allows Zegram to become more powerful with both the more death he causes and more souls he takes to their final destination, and since he's taken nearly every soul to it's final destination, this makes him insanely powerful. With literally eons of time as the Angel of Death making him stronger than almost every God, Zegram's power will only continue to grow as life goes on for Mortals) Pain Empowerment (This allows Zegram to feed off of not only the pain he inflicts, but the pain inflicted on him. Simply put, the more Zegram gets hurt, the stronger he becomes. This stacks over every opponent he's faced as well, so he'll only grow stronger with every opponent he faces. This combined with his Death Empowerment makes Zegram's true power virtually unlimited) Death Sensory (This allows Zegram to sense incoming death, no matter how distant or faint it is. This is how he knows where to go when he must take someone to their final destination. Zegram can foresee any death before it happens at least 5 hours prior and at the most, an entire week beforehand) Necroscience (This is basically a weaker variant of omniscience, rather than knowing everything about literally everything, this allows Zegram to know everything about death or dying. As a result, this power isn't useful in a fight, but is very useful as a source of information) Eternal Rest Inducement (The stronger variant of Death Inducement, this is a permanent version that allows the target to die for good and is nearly inescapable from. Even those who are cursed to live forever, AKA immortality, can die from this and be at rest) Killing Intuition (This allows Zegram to know the perfect way to kill anything that exists with great efficiency. This even applies to machines and zombies since Zegram is sent to all things that exist when they die or expire.) (Note: The final 2 powers are only usable in Zegram's God of Death form and should be marked as Extremely OP) Unavertable Death (This allows Zegram to kill anything, even immortals and those who are unkillable, but there are a few exceptions. Only an omnipotent or possibly a nigh-omnipotent are capable of surviving this kind of attack) Unrestricted Murdering (This is probably Zegram's strongest ability. This allows Zegram to kill not only mortals, soulless creatures, and Gods, but even concepts and ideas. However, this power also has huge side effects from the kind of damage it causes. If Zegram gets too out of control using this ability, then it's unlikely that any being, including Zegram himself, would able to stop it's effects from destroying all of creation without someone like Angel or Zezko stepping in) Equipment The Grim Harvester Zegram's scythe, one of his two trademark symbols as the God of Death. Created to sever the earthly bonds of those about to die so that they then can be carried to their final destination. Known as Zegram's go-to, & rather iconic, melee weapon, which he has used to spill countless gallons of blood across creation throughout time, a truly fearsome weapon to see with your own eyes. WIP The Sands Of Time Zegram's hourglass, one of his two trademark symbols as the God of Death. Created to judge the length of time in a being's life so that the God of Death may plan ahead to be there. Not particularly known to be used as a weapon, but it does allow Zegram to control the flow of time for both himself & others. Just like his scythe, the hourglass is a fearsome reminder of your mortality. WIP Forms Base Super (Times 5,000) God of Death (Has an unknown power multiplier) Techniques Standard Goner A bright flash of light created from either one or both of Zegram's hands that is used to both confuse & intimidate opponents by showing them a vision of their own death. Can also be used mentally without any indication, making it extremely powerful & quite dangerous to any opponent its used against. Spirit Torture WIP Shadow Scythe Zegram sticks his scythe into the shadows, where it then appears, typically behind the opponent, & then impales them. This technique also allows Zegram to stop his foe from moving, which can help him in landing a potentially lethal blow. Grim Pendulum WIP Seal of Strength Zegram places a seal over his target's strength, making them drastically weaker & being unable to take as many hits. Seal of Speed Zegram places a seal over his target's speed, making them drastically slower & unable to react as quickly as before. Grave Digger WIP Splitting Image Allows Zegram to multiply himself into numerous clones who all retain his power. Death's Embrace WIP Cemetery Gates WIP Finishing Death Flare A finishing technique where Zegram simply uses his supreme authority over Death to cause the target to die. Due to this being a God-tier attack, most mortals cannot hope to survive this without some godlike equipment. However, the other Gods are resistant to this UNLESS they've been either drained of their godlike power OR they've been beaten to a critical condition. Chopping Block WIP Tombstone Drop WIP Reaper's Toll WIP Death Ray WIP Zantetsuken WIP Strengths Zegram can kill nearly anyone or anything he wants once he enters his God form, even entire concepts like physics or logic. On top of that, he himself is also nearly impossible to kill as well and has the power to destroy all of creation if he uses his full potential. Virtually no Mortal and very few Gods can stand up to this kind of power. Zegram literally has hundreds of thousands of eons, and only one eon is a billion years, of fighting experience and knowledge, making him very difficult, nigh-impossible actually, to outmatch in either. Weaknesses Zegram doesn't have too much of a glaring weakness to really exploit, but he does have a major weakness that could do him in, along with everything else. If he's pissed off enough to where he won't think straight, and he gets all trigger-happy with destroying concepts, he could very well end all creation, destroying his opponent and himself in the process. Zegram's only weakness is that he must keep himself in balance, otherwise he might cause too much damage for anyone to fix.Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Scythe Users Category:Immortals Category:True Neutrals Category:Chaotic Neutral